Capacity scaling in network equipment involves distributing network traffic across multiple paths or resources (e.g., network links, switch ports, switching fabric, processing cores, or threads, etc.). Preserving packet order puts a constraint on the manner of traffic distribution, often resulting in uneven load distribution and sub-optimal utilization of links or other resources. With the increasing usage of aggregated links such as port-channels and multi-core central processing units, there is room for improving traffic distribution and in particular to provide for dynamic traffic distribution.